1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to container data centers, and particularly to a container data center comprising a heat dissipation system.
2. Description of Related Art
Container data centers generally include a container and a row of cabinet servers received in the container. Each cabinet server includes a number of severs generating a great amount of heat during operation. The heat needs to be dissipated timely to ensure the proper functioning of the container data center. Presently, the container comprises a raised floor for supporting the cabinet servers, the raised floor defines an air inlet connected to a condenser, and a number of air outlets adjacent to the server racks. Cool air enters the raised floor through the air inlet, and enters the container through the air outlets, cooling the cabinet servers. However, opening sizes of the air outlets cannot to be changed, thus, the airflow flowing through the air outlets of the raised floor cannot be adjusted.